


Treasure Hunt

by HookLineSinker5



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones In Love, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Humor, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookLineSinker5/pseuds/HookLineSinker5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original upload on FanFiction. Same user name. Better quality upload.)</p><p>One-shot. Emma sends Killian on one, big goose chase to find the whereabouts of his missing hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt

Waves sloshed against the warped wood of the ship, gently rocking it from side to side. It was quiet in the Captain's quarters aside from the creaking and cracking of the Jolly Roger. The bed felt vacant as Hook began to wake, and cold from the feel of his right hand. An eye slowly opened, following a low growl in the back of his throat. Too much rum, along with far too much fun with a certain blonde lass last evening, was the reason for his stiffness this morning. His head was pounding, but it wasn't anything he hadn't endured before.

Slowly rolling to his side, he blindly reached for his cuff that securely held his hook. His hand reached a little too far, causing the cuff to slide just out of reach on his stand. “Bloody-” he grumbled falling back into his pillows. He gave a deep sigh before heaving himself up and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. His head fell into his hand, before his fingers rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Today was going to be rough.

He could sense it.

Giving his stump a slight rub, he reached for the cuff and slid it into place. His eyes narrowed as he slowly brought it up to his face. Fingers danced over the vacancy in the center of his holder, thinking that perhaps he was hungover enough to be imagining his hook gone.

But, he wasn't.

“Swan.”

 

Emma had her feet propped up on the desk in the Sheriff's station while stacking a fresh box of pencils in a crisscross house pattern. Slowly, she lowered one after another on top of each other until they were all completely used. Swinging her feet from the desk, carefully of course, she twisted the office chair and rolled it back to lower herself eye level to the pencils. “Hmmm…” She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in concentration.

The pencils began lifting from the desk, twisting and turning in the air before lowering back down into an actual looking pencil house. Emma pushed away from the desk and smiled proudly at herself. “Nailed it.” Giving one good push from the floor, the chair began to spin around and around. Her feet planted firmly on the ground when a distraught looking Killian Jones came into view.

The door swung open and he pointed an accusing finger in her direction. “This isn't funny, Swan. Give it back.”

She sat back in the chair, hands folding over themselves as an innocent look plagued her features. “Give what back?”

“I know you took it. Give it back.”

“That's pretty vague, Hook.”

His lips formed a thin line as his hand balled into a tight fist, lowering to his side. “Precisely. Where is it?”

Emma grinned proudly as she slowly spun the chair around. “I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe someone is a little too hungover to remember what they did with it last night.”

A dark chuckle came from him as he stepped closer. “We both know that my memories of last night's events are perfectly intact, lass. You stole it, and I'll be having it back now.”

Emma scoffed and stood from her chair. “You have it all wrong. The Sheriff doesn't steal.” she smirked.

“The Sheriff might not.” he stepped closer, his face almost in hers. “But, Emma does. I won't be asking again, love.”

Her eyes narrowed in challenge. “You know it's not gonna be that easy.”

“Never is with you.” he retorted.

“Your first clue is somewhere in this room.” she stepped back and smiled mischievously.

“Clue? I'm not going to be searching for some bloody clues to get me own hook back!” he argued.

“Oh, come on. It'll be fun. Like a… a treasure hunt! You should be good at those.” she teased.

He rolled his eyes, giving a humorless chuckle. “Ah, yes. The pirate thing.” he muttered. He gave a long, drawn out sigh before waving his hand around. “Right, fine. I'll humor you, Swan. Where do I start?”

Emma shrugged and slowly turned around, walking back over to the desk. “That takes the fun out of me watching you squirm.”

“Bloody fantastic.” he murmured.

Killian ended up finding some sort of clue, if you could call it that, pinned to the corkboard. Only after he searched her desk, the bookcase, the cells…. She certainly enjoyed every minute of it.

He despised it, cursing under his breath the entire time.

“What the blazes does this mean?” he asked, his face skewed in confusion. He held the paper up to read it again.

~~Don't read too much into it.~~

“I have work to do. Good luck!” she smiled and sat back down to… let's be honest, here. She was going to build a highlighter house next.

“But, I-” His lips pressed into another thin line as he backed out of the department, muttering, “Knew I should've stayed in bed today.”

 

“I've no bloody clue what this means.” he grumbled to himself as he walked Main Street. “Don't read too much into it? Into what?” Suddenly, he stopped to look up at the clock tower. Killian gave a deep sigh before his gaze turned to the doors directly below it.

The Library.

Striding through the doors, he gave a look around and completely lost hope. “This is useless.” There were far too many books and pages to look through. How was he ever supposed to find the right book? “Alright, if I were the Savior where would I hide a clue?”

Shelf by shelf, he ran a finger down each spine, looking for anything obvious. She loved to be straightforward so he figured the clues would be to. But nothing jumped out at him. He had flipped through a book about ships and sailors and came up empty handed- er, hooked. Another about pirates, still nothing. He even grasped at some straws looking through a book about some sort of mixed drinks. All of which made him turn up his nose. “Sex on the Beach? As pleasant as that sounds, I prefer the real thing.” he slammed the book closed and tossed it on the counter before him.

He was about to give up. Call it quits. But a challenge was a challenge no matter the form. He never shied away from a challenge, especially when his hook was involved. The things he did for this woman was absolutely absurd. He'd drive his cutlass through anyone else if they had pulled this trickery, but it was Emma.

He passed the computer, giving it a glance before stopping dead in his tracks. Backing up two paces, his head slowly turned to see a thin book propped up on the keyboard, leaning against the screen. He's never seen this book before, but he knew the name. “Peter Pan? Really, Swan?” A sticky note was stuck to the front cover so he plucked it off.

~~‘Told you. Don't read too much into it. Have fun!’ ~~

“Fun.” he repeated aloud, sarcastically. “We need to have a discussion about the definition of fun.” he muttered as he picked up the book. There was a boy in green tights and a feather in his cap which made his brow rise significantly. “Is this what they think of the demon?” he asked himself. He opened the book and flipped through the pictures, stopping once he found another piece of paper and an odd fellow in a red coat. He slammed the book down once he noticed the hook and raised his cuff covered stump. “How preposterous! This man isn't even near being devilishly handsome as meself nor do I have such horrid fashion! This isn't correct in the slightest!” he yelled out, his voice echoing in the empty library. He slammed the book closed and made a mental note to bombard Emma with questions about this horrible counterpart later on.

Bringing his attention back to the task at hand, he raised the paper and read:

~~Let's hope your heart is in this, babe. <3~~

“My heart?” His hand, and the paper, fell to his side while his head fell back in exasperation. “Regina it is, then.” he muttered.

 

“Go away, Guyliner. I don't have time for childish games.” Regina called from her office before Killian even had the chance to enter.

He put on his best flirtatious smile and raised his brow as he rounded the corner. “I should be colored impressed that you know me by the sound of my boots.”

Regina stopped writing long enough to glare up at him through her lashes. “Dont flatter yourself. It's the sound of rubbing leather that gives you away.” she muttered. “Now leave my sight before I burn a hole through your jacket.”

He smirked while stepping forward and began inconspicuously searching her office. “Give me what I came for and I'll be on my way, Your Majesty.” he bowed mockingly as he outstretched his arms, looking up through his lashes.

She sat back in her chair and met his glare. “What's the fun in giving it to you when I can make you work for it?”

“Now, Regina. You know I'm a taken man. But, perhaps we can work something out.”

“Shut up, pirate.” she pushed away from her desk and gracefully stood from her chair, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. “Why Emma decided to involve me in this stupid game is beyond me. But, I'll agree to anything that involves you being at my mercy.” she smiled deviously as she waved her hand, causing the next clue to be summoned with a puff of purple smoke.

Killian reached for it, but she pulled it back. Sighing, he dropped his hand to his side and glared. “What could you possibly want from me?” he asked.

She gave a slight laugh as she stepped closer. “Want? Nothing. Need? Now that's a whole different story.”

He shrugged his arms, giving his head a slight shake. “I told you, lass, I'm taken. Maybe you should be speaking to your forest friend about your unsatisfactory pastimes.” His eyes widened as he jumped out of the way to avoid a fireball.

“I told you to shut up, Captain Crunch.” she straightened her hair and cleared her throat as she regained her composure, continuing. “I need you to inform Emma that the next time she feels the need to use magic to break into my office to plant some stupid clue on my desk…. To don't. Or the next time I throw fire, I won't miss.” she threatened. 

Killian straightened and looked to her curiously. His brows furrowed as he took an unsure step forward. “That's it? That's all you want? Nothing more?”

“That's it.” she replied simply.

“I'll be sure to let her know.” he spoke slowly, still unsure of her motive before reaching for the paper in her hand.

Regina let her hand fall forward, allowing him to take it before returning to her desk. “I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day. No, scratch that. The month.” she gave a wave of her hand, vanishing him in a purple vortex.

Killian looked around when he reappeared from the magic swirl of transportation and noticed he was at the docks. Looking out to the sea, he took a few calming moments before raising the paper to his line of vision.

~~Looks like it's lunchtime. Don't forget the onion rings!~~

He crinkled the paper between his fingers and scrunched up his face in annoyance. This was going to take all day, it seemed. He didn't know how many more clues she had in store and it was already noon by the position of the sun. The hook better be back in his possession by sundown or things could get ugly. The game being Emma's doing or not….

 

“I've been waiting for you.” Ruby sashayed over with a brown paper bag and smiled her red lipped grin. “Come back once you deliver her lunch and I'll give you your next clue.”

Killian looked at her dumbfounded. “I'm not some bloody cabin boy! Deliver it yourself!” he argued, although he took the bag in hand anyhow. Deep down he knew that this was all in fun, even if it was at his expense.

“Emma's orders.” she shrugged.

“Orders.” he muttered in annoyance. “I'll give her orders.” he backed into the door, pushing it open with his backside before storming off towards the station.

The door swung open as Killian marched it, tossing the bag on the desk. Emma slowly looked up, a soft smile tugging on her lips as she carefully reached for her lunch. “I see you're getting the hang of this. Onion rings?” she asked peering into the bag.

“Aye, onion rings. Where's me hook?” he asked in an irritated tone.

“Almost.”

“Almost?!” he threw his good arm up in frustration as he began to pace in front of her desk. Emma watched his tantrum as she slowly chewed one of the greasy morsels from the bag. “This is madness! You have me running around this whole bloody town, for what? I'm no closer to getting me hook back as you are to finishing your bloody paperwork!” he motioned to the three houses on her desk. One pencils, the other highlighters and the last was made of pens. “Slow day I take it?” he bit sarcastically.

She shrugged as she opened the grilled cheese container. “Meh.”

“Swan.” he sighed, placing his cuff and hand on the desk. “Where's me hook? Just do your flashy magic thing and conjure it up.”

“Mmm…. Nope.” she put her feet up on her desk, chowing down on her sandwich. “Thanks for lunch, by the way. I was awfully hungry.”

His eyes narrowed as he pushed away. “Glad to see you're not going to wither away while you watch me run around this bloody place.” he muttered as he walked towards the exit.

“Tell Ruby I said ‘Hello’!” she laughed at the look he shot her before going back to her delectable cheesy goodness. “So good.” she mumbled to her lunch.

Killian slouched down in one of the booths running his fingers nervously over the vacancy on his cuff. The more he was parted from it, the more ancy he became. It may just be a hook to everyone else, but it was a part of him. It's been a part of him for over 300 years. This game has turned from fun to desperate. He needed his hook back.

Ruby slid a burger in front of him, along with another clue before wandering off. He began picking at the fries, but didn't find any appetite. No, he'll eat once he was whole again. Pushing the plate away, he took the clue in hand and groaned inwardly. “You've got to be bloody joking.” he threw the paper down and stared at her handwriting willing it to say something else. Anything else.

~~Be careful where you place your hand. Animal may bite when provoked.~~

His head fell to the table as he called to Ruby. She was at his side in no time, sliding a drink across it. “Figured you'd need this.”

“Make it four.” he grumbled.

 

A puff of air left his lips, forcefully, as he opened the door to the antique shop. This was low, even for Emma. Again, he made a mental note. This time to remind himself to thoroughly punish her the first opportunity he was given. He slowly stepped inside, taking a look around at all of the random items in the display cases. He's never cared to look around, he was always far too worried about the bloody Crocodile to take any notice.

Gold wasn't in the front room, so he took his chance to wander about before Belle emerged from the back. “Hook! I thought you'd never show.”

He gave a humorless chuckle and waved a hand through the air, motioning to his hookless cuff, “Don't really have a choice in the matter, do I?”

“I suppose not. If you're here for your clue, you're looking in the wrong place.” she mentioned.

He stopped mid stride and turned slowly on the ball of his right foot. “Don't tell me-”

“He'll play nice. I promise.” she reassured.

His tongue ran across his lip as he rubbed the spot behind his ear. “Don't take this the wrong way, love, but Crocodile’s don't play nice. Especially, when they're the Dark One.”

“I'll just go and fetch him for you.”

“Please! Take your time!” he called after her. This was going to end one of two ways. Rumpelstiltskin would either hand over the clue willingly or he'd take it from him.

“Well, well, well. This is quite the predicament your lovely girlfriend has put you in, eh dearie?” Rumpel stated as he emerged from the back, cane in hand, hobbling forward.

“No games, Crocodile.” he warned. “Just give me what I need so I can get me hook back.”

“Well, where's the fun in that?”

Rolling his eyes, he deflated his shoulders. “Seems as if this is a barrel of laughs for everyone but meself. Just give me the bloody clue. I haven't the time.”

“Rumpel.” Belle warned. “We talked about this.”

“But, Belle-” he turned to argue, but stopped short when she crossed her arms and glared at him. A wave of his hand and a clue popped up onto the counter next to Killian.

Looking over to the slip of paper, he reached out and glanced towards Belle and Gold before taking it in hand. “You can see the future, aye?” 

“When it's convenient.”

“When will this be done?”

“Well, dearie, it's over whenever she decides it is.” he gave a small smirk and motioned to the paper in his hand. “Seems you're completely at her mercy.”

She always did love the control. This was just another way of doing it. Watching him run rampant around town looking for little bits of paper to find his one thing that he cherished most, besides his ship and Emma, of course. Looking down at the slip, he quickly took in the words before his head fell back with a sigh.

~~Almost there. Keep being your dashingly charming self.~~

“Good luck!” Belle gave a slight wave as he backed out of the shop, Rumpel staring him down as he left.

 

Bang. Bang. Bang.

“Coming!” Snow called from inside the loft. There was a click before the door unlatched and her smiling face was present. “Hook, how nice of you to join us.”

He stared blankly before making his way inside and looking around. The loft looked as it normally did and he wasn't about to tear the place apart just for a slip of paper. “Seems Swan has taken it upon herself to torment me. Know anything about that?” he asked, meeting the gaze of the petite brunette.

“Ah, no. But my husband might?” she laughed softly before calling to David.

“Hook!” Charming smirked as strode into the small living room. “You seem to be missing something.”

He poked his tongue out to run across his lip as he let out a puff of air. Biting down, he's gave a mock grin. “Very observant of you, mate. Know what she did with it?”

“No, actually. But, uh…” Charming held Killian's gaze as he held out a hand to Mary Margaret who dug in her shawl pocket to pull the familiar slip of paper from it. She grinned to Killian as she placed the paper in David’s hand who then raised it between two fingers. “She did leave this.”

Killian looked to them unamused as he waved his hand, beckoning for the paper. “Hand it over, mate. I've been at this all day.”

“Not so fast.” Snow stepped forward and Killian sighed, head hanging low.

“Of course. Why wouldn't you two want something from me. What is it, then?”

“Relax. I'm just inviting you two to dinner tomorrow. We're having tacos.”

“Not a fan, but sure. The clue.” he held out his hand again, this time actually receiving it. “This better well be the last bloody one.” he muttered to himself.

~~Are you Happy yet? Grumpy, maybe? Sleepy perhaps…?~~

“Dwarves?! I don't-” he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to calm the rising anger. All day he's been running around town. All day he's been in search of clues. Emma was ruthless. That's part of why he loved her. But this…. This was getting ridiculous.

“Don't worry. Leroy is in a pretty decent mood today.” Snow laughed to herself as she wrapped her arms around her husband. “Don't forget about tomorrow.” she reminded when he opened the loft door.

“Aye. Tacos.”

 

Strolling back into Granny's he found the ever prickly dwarf at the counter. Tugging on his jacket to straighten it, he made his way over to sit beside him. In silence. A drink was placed before him and he thanked Ruby with a nod before downing it. “Alright dwarf. Here's how it's going to work. You give me my information and I'll buy you a round.”

“Two.” he countered. 

“One and I'll throw in a step stool.”

Leroy gave him a side eyed glance as he brought the mug to his lips again. Taking a slow drink, he gently lowered it back to the surface, clearing his throat. “Should be nicer to the man who's between you and your precious hook.”

As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. “Two and not a drop more.”

“Nice doin’ business with ya.” he pulled the slip of paper from the front of his flannel pocket and placed it down between them. Killian took it and for what seemed like the 30th time that day, read the content.

~~Once Upon A Time there was a boy named Henry…~~

“If the boy doesn't have it-” he started as he stood from the stool.

“Hey! Where's the drinks?”

“You should really lay off, mate. They're not good for your tiny stature.” he clapped him on the shoulder with a smug smile.

“We had a deal, Hook!”

“You should know by now not make business offers with pirates.” he started toward the door when he heard his name from across the diner. Standing next to the jukebox was the lad he was about to go in search of. “Well, this just got easier.”

Henry had a huge smile on his face as Killian approached. “I'm surprised you got this far.”

“Have you ever doubted my abilities before?”

“Well-” he drawled.

“Forget I mentioned it. So, about this clue?”

“I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet!”

“Am I missing something?” Killian asked.

“I know where it is.” he smiled proudly making Killian perk up. “I'm the one who gave mom the idea. Operation: Hooker.”

Killian cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his ear at the name. “Name needs a bit of work there, lad.”

Henry gave a shrug. “It served the purpose.”

Maybe he could talk the kid into spilling the beans so he could cut this game short. Or perhaps he's the last clue. “So what's next? What's the clue?”

“There are no other clues. You have to find it now.”

Killian's face fell. Did he really spend all bloody day searching out these clues, conversing with the moronic towns folk, and get talked into eating tacos with the Charmings for no-

bloody-

reason?!

“Come again?” he asked abnormally calm. It was the type of calm that if you said so much as a letter of the wrong answer, he'd go ballistic. “What do you mean I have to find it? I thought that's what I've been doing all bloody day!”

“That's all I can say. I have to go. Mom wants me to watch Roland for date night. See ya!”

His hand clenched at his side as he watched Henry leave the diner. So, he's back at square one. Where does he go now? He's been through the whole town. Well, he knew one thing. This whole mess was Emma's fault. So he'll start there.

The Swan Residence.

 

The house was quite lovely, but he preferred the barracks on his ship over the openness of the floor plan. Never stopped him from staying the night on more than one occasion, though.

He ascended the stairs and made to knock, but the door opened on its own. Emma was home, he was sure of that by the time, but she wasn't the one who opened the door. Physically, anyway. “Welcome aboard, Captain.” she purred from the stairwell as he entered.

“So where is it? You've had me go through this whole bloody mess of a town just for me to end up here?”

“It's here.” she assured. “You just have to find it.”

“Swan, this house is quite large. You can't expect me to turn it upside down for your amusement.”

“I'm quite amused already.”

“I'm glad my sorrow gives you satisfaction.”

“Only sometimes.” she teased.

His hook was here. He felt quite daft as to not figuring it out sooner. He could have saved quite a bit of time and embarrassment. The only thing now is that he had no idea where to start. Kitchen? Living room? Bedroom?

Bedroom.

“Pardon me.” he slid past her on the stairwell, making eye contact as he went straight to her quarters. It wouldn't be out in plain sight, that would be too easy. He began ripping sheets back, rummaging through dresser drawers, pulling out the nightstand- “Oh, Swan! We're using these later.” he smiled deviously at her in the doorway, holding up a finger, handcuffs swinging freely from it.

Her brow raised as a smirk became present. “I'm pretty sure there's a law written somewhere about cuffing the Sheriff.”

“You're off duty.” he reminded. 

“Then I guess there's no stopping you.”

Biting his lip, a growl came from the back of his throat. He'd take her now if he wasn't so preoccupied with finding his hook.

The room was completely torn apart and there was still no sign. Not one damn clue. He moved to the kitchen next. Nothing.

Living room. Empty.

Den. Nope.

He calmly walked over to the stairway and took ownership of one of the stairs. A sigh escaped his lips as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Give up yet, Hook?”

“No, lass. Just taking a breather.” There was no way he was giving her the satisfaction of winning this challenge. Not when he was so close. He looked up to Emma who was smirking against the wall and studied her. He realized that not once today has she gotten close to him. No move to touch him, to kiss him. Not even a playful punch in the arm. The wheels began to turn in his head.

Rumpel had mentioned that he was at her mercy and it would be done when she decides. Henry seemed quite surprised himself as how he hadn't figured out the location. He hadn't figured it out because Emma wouldn't allow it. It was on her person this entire time.

A single brow raised as he slowly straightened on the stair. “Maybe an act of good luck is in order?” he asked seductively, tapping a finger to his lips.

“Or maybe you just need to look harder.” she retorted. Typical Emma response.

“Swan? Why haven't you kissed me today?”

“I was working.”

“On building things out of writing tools?”

“I was still busy.”

“Any other day you'd practically shove me on your desk. But today-” he rose from the stair and slowly began making his way over, “Today you've been… distant. In quite the literal form of the word, if I might add.”

“I don't have to be up your ass 24/7.”

“I didn't say that.” They were nearly nose to nose now. “But, I believe the whereabouts of my hook are quite close.”

“Are they now?” she questioned.

“Aye.” he slid a finger in the top of her jeans and pulled her forward, causing their lips to meet. His hand abandoned the waist of her jeans to slide up the side of her neck, deepening the kiss. He pushed her back into the wall and began wrestling her tongue with his. All the while, his hand was trailing around her body feeling her up, but also feeling out his hook. He hummed against her lips when the feel of hard metal became present. Pulling away from her lips, he raised a brow and poked his tongue in his cheek. “Found it.”

Emma shrugged off her leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor and reached under her shirt to, carefully, pull the hook from her bra. “It's a wonder how you didn't think of it before.” she unceremoniously handed the hook over and watched as he clicked it into place.

“It's about bloody time.” he raised it up, looking it over before running it through her shirt, tearing the fabric in half. “I think it's time to show you the repercussions of stealing from Captain Hook.”

“I'm gonna guess that ‘sorry’ isn't going to cut it?”

He chuckled darkly before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. “Afraid not, my love. Bindings and lashes for you!” He smiled at the giggles coming from her as he carried her up the stairs. “Oh, and once I'm finished, I have some questions about that red coated bloke in that book.” he added quickly before tossing her onto the bed and climbing over the top of her body.

“Be gentle.” she teased.

The door softly shut by the wave of her hand.


End file.
